In most electronic devices, such as an entertainment device in the related art, for example as disclosed in JP-A-2001-77568, an operational panel is disposed on the front of the instrument, and an operational button, a terminal for connecting a peripheral instrument, and the like are provided on the operational panel. According to such an outward shape, a user can easily recognize a position of the operational button or the connection terminal, and easily use the button or terminal, and consequently improve operability of a device.